coversfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gwiyomi Queens
GWIYOMI QUEENS * Nombre: Gwiyomi Queens * País: Bolivia * Ciudad: '''La Paz * '''Fecha de inicio: 21 de septiembre de 2015 * ¿Por qué Gwiyomi Queens?: '''Gwiyomi Queens se ha caracterizado desde sus inicios por tener un estilo "Gwiyomi" tierno. * '''Símbolo caracteristico: Panda "Gwiyomi" y una Corona "Queens" * Miembros: '''Gwiyomis Panditas * '''Especialidad: '''K-Pop & J-Pop Dance Coversthumb|342px '''HISTORIA Gwiyomi Queens es un grupo femenino de cover dance que inicio sus presentaciones el año 2015 en la ciudad de La Paz Bolivia. A pesar de haber probado con muchos estilos, siempre se han caracterizado por tener un estilo tierno al realizar sus covers. A principios de 2018, comenzaron con su canal de YouTube, donde suben videos de sus Dance Covers, Kpop In Public Challenges, Tutoriales de Baile, entre otros.thumb|286px En junio de 2018 viajaron a Buenos Aires, Argentina, como representantes de Bolivia en el Concurso K-Pop Latinoamerica 2018. Ganaron varios concursos 1theK Dance Cover Contest. Actualmente se encuentran desarrollando nuevos proyectos a través de su canal de Youtube: Gwiyomi Queens. Cabe resaltar que Gwiyomi Queens es uno de los grupos más populares de cover dance de La Paz Bolivia.thumb|282px PREMIOS 'GRUPAL' ♛ A-Cube Family Fest 1.0 (2015) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ One Fine Day with CNBLUE & AOA (2015) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Anime Paramax 9 (2015) - Categoría J-POP ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ U-Kisss 7mo Aniversario (2015) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ T-ARA Treasure Show (2015) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ JYP Nation Bolivia (2015) ★2do Lugar ★ ♛ Neon Bangtan Party BTS (2016) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ Gala K-Pop StaR Awards 2016 ★Mejor Grupo Debut 2015 ★thumb|276px ♛ Happy Day Eli and Soohyun (2016) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Oh My Bang Party - Oh My Girl & MBLAQ (2016) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ JackBam Fly Day (2016) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ K-Pop Element Romantic & Sweet Girls Party (2016) ★2do Lugar ★ ♛ 2PM Party (2016) ★3er Lugar ★thumb|262px ♛ Fiebre Asiática Spring Event 3ra Versión (2016) ★Grupo Femenino con Mayor Apoyo ★(Concurso en FB)★ ♛ Talent K-Pop J-Pop (2017) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ K-Discotek Roly Poly III (2017) ★1er Lugar ★ ♛ HΔPPΨ βIRTHDΔΨ SEXY PRINCE BABY JIΠSΩΠGHΩΣ IKON (2017) - Categoría Chicas ★2do Lugar ★thumb ♛ K-WAVE Festival – Categoría Girl Groups (2017) ★1er Lugar ★thumb ♛ K-POP World Festival - Clasificatoria Bolivia 2017 ★Fase Final (18 mejores grupos del Bolivia)★ ♛ Teen Top Precious Moments - Categoría Girl Groups (2017) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Anime Paramax 11 - Categoría J-POP (2017) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ IKONICS BOLIVIA PRESENT THE 2ND ANNIVERSARY OF THE NEW KIDS (2017) - Categoría Chicas★1er Lugar★ ♛ T-ARA Melody Party - Happy Birthday Soyeon (2017) ★1er Lugar★thumb ♛ CELEBRATE - 8th Anniversary HighLight/Beast (2017) - Categoría Chicas★1er Lugar★ ♛ KPOP Retro Party Classics! (2017) - Categoría Cover Retro Girls ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Jewelry SHOW Dancing QUEEN (2017) ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Fiebre Asiática 4º Versión - Spring Event 2017 ★Grupo Femenino con Mayor Apoyo (Votación en Facebook)★ 2do Lugar ★ ♛ Fiebre Asiática 4º Versión - Spring Event 2017 (Categoría Cover Chicas) ♛ ★1er Lugar★ ♛ Asian World Music Ver.7 2018 (Categoría GIRL BANDS) ♛ ★1er Lugar★thumb|286px ♛ Anime No Sekai 9 ♛ ★2do Lugar★ ♛K-WAVE FESTIVAL 2018 ♛ ★1er Lugar★ ♛ 1THEK Dance Cover Contest #OhMyGirl #BanhanaAllergyMonkey ♛ ★1er Lugar★thumb|284px ♛ REPRESENTANTES DE BOLIVIA EN EL Concurso K-Pop Latinoamérica 2018 ♛ ★ARGENTINA★ ♛ 1THEK Dance Cover Contest #Lovelyz #ThatDay ♛ ★2do Lugar★ ♛ K-POP PARADISE FEST ♛ ★1er Lugar★ ♛ MEGESFEST MUSIC (Categoria FANS SENIOR) ♛ ★1er Lugar★thumb|290px|1st PLACE 1TheK Dance Cover Contest OMG - Banhana Allergy Monkey ♛Ddu-Du Ddu-Du Party (Black Pink) ♛ ★1er Lugar★ ♛ ANIME PARAMAX 2018 CATEGORÍA J-POP ♛ ★1er Lugar★ INDIVIDUAL ♛ K-Pop Out Of Control (2016) - Concurso de Baile Categoría Solista ★2do Lugar★ (CECY) ♛ AJ Sexy Party Beauty B2ST Bolivia (2016) - Concurso de baile Categoría Solista- ★1er Lugar★ (BEQUI)thumb|274px ♛ InnerCircle For Winner - Winner Anniversary (2016) Concurso de Baile Individual ★2do Lugar★ (CECY) ♛ K-Pop FanFest 4 (Cochabamba–2017) - Concurso Cosplay Idol Ulzzang ★1er Lugar★ (SARAÍ) ♛ K-Pop Element Romantic & Sweet Girls Party (2017) - Concurso de baile Solista ★1er Lugar★ (SARAÍ) ♛ IKONICS BOLIVIA PRESENT THE 2ND ANNIVERSARY OF THE NEW KIDS (2017) - Categoría Inthumbdividual ★1er Lugar★ (CECY) ♛KPOP Retro Party Classics! (2017) - Categoría Solista GIRLS ★1er Lugar★ (DIANA) ♛ Mejor Talento Femenino Cover Girls #GalaKpopStarAwards ♛ ★CECY★ ♛ One Day With J-Hope and BTS ♛ ★1er Lugar (GABY) ★ ♛ Evento Sexy Beat T-ARA ♛ ★1er Lugar #CosplayJiyeon (BEQUI)★ 'ENLACES' *Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK7aL9D8EgpLacr-E7SiW9A *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/GWIYOMIPANDITAS/ *Twitter: https://twitter.com/gwiyomiqueens *Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/gwiyomi_queens/ thumb|left|335px| KPOP IN PUBLIC CHALLENGE Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) GOOD NIGHT(안무 영상) Dance Cover by @GWIYOMI QUEENS[IN PUBLIC CHALLENGE OH MY GIRL BANHANA Banana allergy monkey Cover by GWIYOMI QUEENS 3|thumb|left|335px|[KPOP IN PUBLIC CHALLENGE OH MY GIRL BANHANA _ Banana allergy monkey Cover by GWIYOMI QUEENS :3]][IN PUBLIC CHALLENGE EXID(이엑스아이디) - (LADY) Dance Cover by Sarai & Bequi GWIYOMI QUEENS|thumb|left|335 px|[KPOP IN PUBLIC CHALLENGE EXID(이엑스아이디) - (LADY) Dance Cover by Sarai & Bequi GWIYOMI QUEENS]]thumb|left|335 px|GWIYOMI QUEENS WON!! 1st Place Winners of OH MY GIRL BANHANA(오마이걸 반하나) Banana allergy monkeythumb|left|335 px|GWIYOMI QUEENS WON! 2nd Place Winners of ��Lovelyz��(러블리즈) _ That day(그날의 너)[Place 1theK Dance Cover Contest GWSN(공원소녀) Puzzle Moon(퍼즐문)Cover by Gwiyomi Queens|thumb|left|335 px|[2nd Place 1theK Dance Cover Contest GWSN(공원소녀) _ Puzzle Moon(퍼즐문)Cover by Gwiyomi Queens]]thumb|left|335 px|GWSN (공원소녀) - PUZZLE MOON (퍼즐문) MIRRORED DANCE TUTORIAL BY GWIYOMI QUEENS[FULL DANCE TUTORIAL OH MY GIRL (오마이걸) - Listen to my word (A-ing) BY GWIYOMI QUEENS-0|thumb|left|335 px|[Mirrored FULL DANCE TUTORIAL OH MY GIRL (오마이걸) - Listen to my word (A-ing) BY GWIYOMI QUEENS]]thumb|left|335px|MOMOLAND(모모랜드)BBOOM BBOOM Concurso K-POP Latinoamérica 2018 - GWIYOMI QUEENS - BOLIVIA Categoría:Kpop Covers Dance Categoría:Kpop Cover Dance Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Wiki Covers